What is Love?
by DazzlingClouds
Summary: A short conversation between Hikari and Sora about love. Taiora, with hints of Takari, one-shot.


AN: This is a Taiora one-shot with hints of Takari. I don't own digimon.

* * *

**What is Love?**

Hikari grew silent and wrapped her palms around the wet icy surface of her glass. Finally making up her mind, she took a deep breath and looked up at the older girl sitting opposite her.

"Sora, can I ask you a question?"

Sora, who was silently sipping her warm green tea glanced up and put her cup down. Slightly amused by Hikari's seeming apprehension, she smiled earnestly.

"Yes….?"

In the background the door bell rang softly which was swiftly followed by the staff's enthusiastic, "Welcome!" Hikari took a small sip.

"What is love?"

Sora blinked.

_What is love?_

Her mind zoomed back to that day when she was walking home with her best friend, Taichi. It was like any other day, when they had conversations about school, about the soccer coach, about Mom's regular customer at her flower shop, Kiko-san, who would treat them to ramen once in a blue moon. They talked about anything, everything. Taichi's laughter was as contagious as always, and he made her laugh easily when he described the funny happenings in his life. She watched how his hair bounced as they walked and how his eyes seemed to smile at everything they were talking about.

And suddenly she tripped.

She wasn't falling, but Taichi, with his quick reflex after all his years of soccer, grabbed her wrist in that split second.

Sora looked down at where she had nearly fallen. She chuckled, embarrassed, "Can you wait for me for a sec? I need to tie my-"

Before she could continue, Taichi bent down on one knee and quickly tied them for her neatly.

_Love?_

"Love is when all you can see is that one person, I guess? I don't really know." Sora looked into her cup.

Green tea… Taichi loved green tea too, but he liked it iced. He loved to drink everything at once especially after his soccer training. Then he would order that free refillable glass of water so that he could stay in the restaurant with her until she had finished all her drink. He would tell jokes out of the blue, and even though most were really lame, he would still find a way to make them really funny. And she was sure Hikari would turn into one of his jokes if she ever asked him that.

Sora looked up at Hikari and she thought about how similar Taichi and Hikari's eyes were, yet they created entirely different effects on the two. When they were not smiling, the chocolate brown eyes made Hikari look innocent and gentle, yet they made Taichi look determined and fierce.

Sora's mind drifted back to the girl in front of her, who went into a trance again. Sensing that something was wrong, she asked tenderly, "Is something up?"

"Takeru," Hikari replied instinctively, "Oh!" Her face flushed a deep red, and after she composed herself again, she added, "I mean… I realized that Takeru has been extremely nice to me."

"Haha, he has always been nice to you!"

"Yeah, I know that, but I've never really consciously acknowledged it. I feel like I've been… taking him for granted in the past."

Sora raised her brows in curiosity, urging her to continue.

"Well, I don't know, he seems so busy now," Hikari shrugged, "Besides, I think nee-san is in love."

"What?"

_Taichi? Taichi is in love?_

"He asks me questions like, 'what do girls like?' and 'what kind of boys do girls like?' So I told him to ask you."

"Well, he obviously hasn't asked me anything yet, but you can tell him that girls like smart, athletic and nice boys like Takeru," Sora winked.

Hikari blushed.

* * *

"Seriously, Sora?" Taichi teased while they walked home after school the next day. "I didn't know you like younger boys. And I wonder who's that one person that you see."

In response, Sora rolled her eyes, and then said, "If I were you, I would be really happy to know that Hikari likes Takeru."

"Why?" Taichi's eyes widened. "I would kill him if he tries anything funny."

Sora laughed. "He's a really sweet kid, don't you think so? He's very caring and gentle."

"…"

"Don't worry so much, Taichi."

"…Whatever."

Sora looked at their moving shadows as they walked. "Who…do you love?"

"What?"

Sora stopped and hit his shoulder playfully. "Are you deaf or what!"

He looked into her eyes, but suddenly he was at a loss. There was no one else with such beautiful eyes. "Eyes…" he mumbled stupidly.

"Eyes? Is there something stuck in my eyes?" Sora proceeded to blink rapidly in an attempt to get the non-existent thing out of her eyes.

Taichi scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment. "I mean… I like girls with nice eyes."

"You're not answering my question!"

"Whatever. Who do you love?"

Sora smiled cheekily at Taichi. "Smart, athletic, nice boys."

"…"

"Anyway, we've reached my house. Want to come in?" Sora said as she pushed her gate open.

"No thanks, I need to help my mom out in some chores."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

Taichi smiled, and he couldn't help noticing that the only thing visible in Sora's beautiful eyes was his reflection.

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I don't really know what to feel about this piece. It just ended up the way it did, different from what I originally intended. It's kind of short as well. Oh well, I haven't written anything for so long so this was kind of a refreshing break from all my studying :)


End file.
